Epic bliss
by unbeatenduck
Summary: this is a lemon and a yuri which means girl on girl if you no like you no get on it's sakura and hinata


_Epic bliss _

_Today was like any other day for poor hinata she was practicing her ninjutsu with her cousin neji he was the pride of the clan but today was hinatas day to practice but she was a little off this puzzled _

_neji so when they stopped today's practice he asked her what's up today during practice you seemed a little off is there something that is on your mind that I can help you with yes there is neji _

_there's this girl that I like a lot and I don't know if she likes me or not and plus you know how our clan is on the topic of gay couples how do you and rock lee keep your sanity together when you two _

_are together will hinata if we need to have a little fun me and lee go into the forest of epic doom because since that genin died in it about two years ago not a lot of people go in there anymore and yes _

_it's hard not to hold hands in public but we make it work and plus when we go to the woods we have a lot of "fun" when we can and when it finally happens it's the best thing ever so one you get a_

_lone with the girl that you love and if she likes you like that you guys can do the "dirty deed" remember to use the forbidden forest and go in the middle because that's where the most trees are so _

_it's the best place to go to procreate with your loved one if you know what I mean well have a nice day hinata _

_Three days later _

_Hinata was at the local hot topic__she was getting the new dethklok cd and a kitty t-shirt and after that she went to a stuffed pretzel shop and got herself a pizza pretzel and as she was eating it she _

_saw sakura at work she worked at dip in dots and sakura looked very sexy in her work uniform but after 30 mins she went how and after a few hours of fantasizing about sakura she went to sleep _

_and as she slept she dreamed about sakura all night when hinata woke up it was a beautiful day outside and she deiced that when she saw sakura so she threw on her skimpy school girl _

_out fit and grbed her I-pod and turned on animosity and then she started to walk out of her home and hopped on to her bike and started to peddle her way to sakura's house and after about _

_30 min she got there so she start_to knock on sakura's door this woke up sakura and she was very mad so she threw on a t-shirt and panties and started to walk to the door she

said to her self that when she get's to the door she is going to beat the hell out of who ever is at her door but when she opened it she saw sakura and decided not to beat her then

hinata said i have to talk to you sakura it's very important so sakura said come on in and they both walked to sakura's couch and they both sat down and sakura said what's on your mind

hinata so hinata said that i love you sakura and after she said this hinata almost fainted but sakura caught her just in time and after a minute of a very okwared stare

and then sakura just started and after a few seconds hinata stoped and sakura asked why did you stoped i thought that youloved me i do but what if some one catch's use then

we would get in a lot of trouble and my dad would disown ok hinata lets go in to my bedroom so they got to sakura's bed and they started to

take of there clothing and then sakura started to suck on hinatas hard nippels and then sakura started to lick hinatas pussy and to sakura's

amazement hinata started to let out a series of very loud moans of happiness and she also started to rock her hips in to sakuras face and during

this hinata felt bad because she could not return the favor and sakura noticed this and asked her secret lover whats wrong hinata and hinata

said i fell bad because you are giving me this awesome pleasure and i don't whant it to stop but i also want to give you the same felling sakura

said ther is a way that we can do that but you have to trust me hinata said okay sakura said hinata you need to sit on my chest ok then you need to put your face in to my pussy and hinata did what her lover told her to do and then sakura pulled hinata's pussy over her face

and after this sakura said take me hinata and hinata then said take me to plz and they both started to lick each others no-no spot and hinata wanted to do more so she started to push in her fingers and after she did that and then sakura did the same thing to her lover and after a few

min's hinata started to use more fingers and sakura started to moan out loud and rocking her hips into hinata's face and after a few min's sakuras juices blew all over hinata and then a little bit after that hinata's jucies whent all over sakura and after a little bit of kissing hinata said good night

my love and both her and sakura went to sleep and when they woke upthe next day hinata ran home so not to get into any trouble but to her dismay her dad was already awake and he was not very happy so hinata walked up slowely and asked her dad what was wrong he said hinata

the reason that im out here right know is becuase i whanted to talke to you about neji last night l caught him and rock lee makeing love in his room and after alot of yelling he got a sentece of beating and the reason that he got this is becuase he lyied to the clan about his love of men

now hinata i know wear you where last night and if you like girls you can tell me and i'll let you do what you r heart tells you ok dad there's this girl that i like and she like's me and i wanted to date her but im not becuase i did not know what you wood have said ok hinata it's okay if

you date this person i don't like it but i'll support you as much as i can okay thanks dad i love you a lot so hour friend hinata started to run and before she knew it she was at sakura house and after a few knocks sakura came to the door in a skimpy little dress and hinata told her the good

news and after hinata was done she whent in side of sakura's home and then they started to kiss and after that they madwe ther way to sakuras bed and they took off each others clothing and they started to suck on each others pussy and then hinata told her lover fuck me harder

you dirty slut and sakura did and hinata's love juce's blew all over sakuras face and then hinata started to lick her lovers pussy and after a while sakura said fuck me hard you dirty fucking slut and hinata did and after a sort while longer sakura's love goo blew all over hinata's face

and when this was done sakura said i have a new toy do you want to use it hinata said yes and so sakura got up and got a strap-on out of her closet and put it on and mouted hinata and fucked her up the ass for a hour and after she was done it was hinatas turn to do the same

to her love and after a while hinata was done so they where both very dirty so the y both took a shower together and after that they both went to sleep and before theyy fell asleep they kissed each other good night and went to sleep


End file.
